


Trust Fall

by Emeryuu



Series: Games [1]
Category: All For the Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, BDSM, Background Relationships, Butt Plugs, Collars, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, First Time, Fuck Friends To Lovers, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Language Kink, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Public Claiming, Rimming, Scent Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Slow Burn, Smut, Voice Kink, florist/tattoo artist au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 18:29:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8112808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emeryuu/pseuds/Emeryuu
Summary: Neil is a florist who loves his job but isn't going to refuse a second job if he can make good money from it. Even if the said job is bartending at a club. Even if that club is a BDSM club.Andrew is a tattoo artist working at the studio next to neil's flower shop. He's a regular at Eden's Twilight where he always can find a sub willing to do a scene with him.One night they meet at the club and that's a beginning of a new journey for both of them. What starts as simple deal to let Neil explore parts of life he hadn't chance to explore, slowly becomes something much bigger.





	

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the first chapter is ready. I know I said it was going to be a one-shot, but there were so many people interested in this ifc i decided to break it into three parts.
> 
> Guys, send huge thanks, hugs and kisses to Alice who was my precious beta and made this fic readable. Babe, you are the best <3
> 
> I feel i should wanr you: this is my first attempt on writing smut ever.

It started, as many things in Neil’s life, innocently.

When his father died in a car accident all those years ago, and he moved across the country with his mum – it happened quietly. They just left Baltimore and never went back. Only months later Neil learned what had happened.

When he discovered the magic of flowers and decided that he wanted to take care of flowers in the future, it was during a school trip to some famous gardens. Neil couldn’t even remember the name of the place, only flowers.

So when a new path opened for Neil, he didn’t know how much it would change his life.

Neil worked at the flower shop and loved his job. He really did. He even got along with his co-workers, the owner, Kevin Day; and fellow florist, Jean Moreau. The three of them made a very good team running Queen’s Garden smoothly.

Palmetto, the town in which he lived, and Fox Street, where the flower shop and his flat were, were very nice places. Neil considered them home since he’d left school and moved there two years ago. 

But the fact that he enjoyed his job didn’t mean that additional money wouldn’t be welcomed. So when his friend, Nicky, asked Neil if he knew someone who could help at the bar Nicky was frequenting on weekends, Neil offered himself.

Nicky was excited and worried at the same time. It was bartending, did Neil know anything about drinks? Neil shrugged and said that he’d just have to learn or he won’t get the job. Not a big deal.

What Neil didn’t expect was that ‘the bar’ turned out to be a BDSM club. 

Neil had nothing against BDSM. If people wanted to do it, they could, and Neil was the last person to condemn others for pursuing their desires. Getting away from an overbearing mother made one aware how important freedom was.

After a short interview with the manager, Neil was employed at Eden’s Twilight. Then he was directed to Roland, the bartender he would have shifts with, so he could learn about his new job. As Roland showed Neil how to make drinks and what was kept where around the bar, he also told Neil about the perks that came with working at Eden’s.

“The best thing is that you can use the stuff on your breaks. You can just go and do a short scene, relax and come back to work. Nice, huh?”

“Yeah… I think so,” said Neil, lining the bottles of alcohol on the shelves.

“You are not very excited.” Roland furrowed his brows at Neil. “If you are worried you don’t have a partner, then don’t worry. There are always a lot of people who come to look for someone here.”

“No, that’s not it,” answered Neil. “I’m not into this at all. I’m not going to use anything.”

Before Roland could express his surprise in words, Neil started talking again:

“I put the bottles where you told me to. Will you show me the storage room now?”

“Yeah, sure, let’s go. But, what kind of person finds a job in a BDSM club if they are not into it?”

“Bartending isn’t different here from how it’s done in a regular bar,” shrugged Neil and followed Roland to the back of the club.

* * *

Andrew had a routine he followed every day. It wasn’t some written list of tasks he had to do, but more like the idea of how his day should look like.

He woke up at six in the morning and took a shower. After that he fed his cat, which he let Nicky name in a moment of weakness. Now he had to deal with calling it ‘Sir Fat Cat McCatterson’ when the damn thing disappeared somewhere.

When the cat had his bowl full of the best cat food the local supermarket offered, Andrew made breakfast for himself. Chocolate cereal with chocolate milk, coffee with four teaspoons of sugar and milk.

He finished eating around seven, which left him some time before he had to leave for work. The morning’s quiet and sunlight streaming through the windows in the living room were the best conditions for Andrew to work on his designs, so that was where he could be usually found.

Half past ten he left the house and drove to Fox Street 3, where Pipe Dreams, his tattoo studio, was. Usually Renee, the other artist working with him, was there already setting the studio for upcoming appointments.

“Hello, Andrew.” Renee always greeted him with a soft smile on her face. “Today will be a slow day. You have only two appointments, I have one.”

“What do they want?”

“A quote from ‘Paradise Lost’ on the back and a tiger on the calf. I’m finishing Seth’s sleeves.”

“He’s not done already?” Andrew didn’t let his irritation slip into his voice.

“He’ll be today.”

“Whatever.”

Andrew’s job before any clients appeared was limited to setting the music, which wasn’t much; Renee created an almost ten hours long playlist and Andrew just had to turn on the audio system in the back of the studio.

At eleven they opened and spent the rest of the day doing tattoos or just reading a book, (in Renee’s case); or designing new tattoos or going for a smoke (in Andrew’s).

This plan changed sometimes, depending on many factors, among which Andrew’s mood was the most crucial one. Sometimes, he’d go for a walk around Fox Street to check on his neighbors or, as Renee called them, friends. Other times, he’d leave early in favor of spending time at home alone. On Mondays and Thursday he visited Dan Wild’s gym for a workout. If he felt like it, he’d visit Foxhole, a nearby café, to meet with other people working and living around Fox Street.

The only place he visited almost as often as his own studio, almost every day, was the flower shop two buildings away. Flowers there gave Andrew great inspiration for his tattoos. And for some reasons many clients wanted flowery tattoos, it was kind of boring. Luckily, Queen’s Garden always had creative arrangements displayed around the shop. He also knew the owner for a long time, so he didn’t have to worry about being chased out for hanging around doing nothing but drawing flowers.

The company wasn’t bad, too. Kevin was an asshole, but he knew not to mess with Andrew and sometimes provided an interesting conversation about conspiracy theories. Jean tended to avoid Andrew for unknown reasons, but Andrew didn’t care enough to investigate the matter.

Last but not the least, there was Neil. Neil was interesting. Although not really talkative, he was able to draw Andrew’s attention. Their interactions usually came down to friendly jabs about each other’s jobs. Andrew insisted that making bouquets of flowers wasn’t something that demanded a special education, while Neil commented how even he could draw skulls on people’s forearms.

This kind of friendly conversations were something Andrew included in his routine only months ago when Neil started working at Kevin’s shop. He welcomed it nonetheless.

* * *

Work at the Queen’s Garden was always slow on Wednesdays. In the middle of the week people were too busy for flowers. Neil could never understand that; there was always time for flowers.

To get rid of his boredom, he went to rearrange the display in the front of the shop. He got tired of Jean’s cold white arrangement. It was elegant and very like Jean, but it gave a bit too high class feeling in Neil’s opinion. He decided to change it to blue and yellow. The flowers on the old display were starting to wilt anyway.

He cleaned the space of Jean’s compositions, taking them to the back of the shop. Just as he got the new pots and bouquets ready to put into their places, the bell above the door chimed, announcing a newcomer. Neil lifted his head, but when he saw Andrew Minyard entering the shop he went back to his work.

“Josten,” he heard behind his back. “Is this how you treat a client? Should I report you to your manager?”

“No, only those who come just to watch and never buy anything.”

Andrew was a strange addition to the life Neil created in Palmetto. Despite passing each other many times in the past two years, they started talking only a few months ago. Neil didn’t even remember exactly how it happened that they did start talking.

It might have involved teaming up against Kevin during one of Andrew’s visits at Queen’s. While Kevin was the best florist Neil knew, he could also be a huge asshole when it came to not flower related things. And while Neil usually supported that dedication, even he couldn’t agree to everything.

But the thing was, Neil and Andrew were now almost friends. Neil believed Andrew didn’t do friends. Neil didn’t either; all his friends just happened by accident.

“Those are the worst.” Andrew agreed.

“Admitting your wrong doing is the first step to becoming a better person. I’m happy for you,” Neil nodded somberly.

“Me? Wrong doings? When?” A shocked gasp made Neil grin, but he didn’t let Andrew see that.

“Andrew. Maybe you haven’t noticed, and I want to say that I don’t really blame you for that. With you being an artist wannabe, who failed to get into proper art school and had to settle down for drawing skulls over gang members’ bodies, it’s understandable to be a bit… um… removed from the real world? But the truth is, and I’m not saying it to hurt your feelings, Andrew, but the truth is,” Neil took a deep breath for dramatic effect, “you are a dick who comes here to hang out and never buys anything.”

There was bit of silence before Andrew answered, “Too long, Josten. Made me lose interest around ‘proper art school’. But better than the last one, so you get forty eight percent.”

“I jumped up six points? I must be on a roll.” This time Neil grinned at Andrew, who remained impassive. “Oh come on, you liked this one.”

“Keep dreaming, Josten.”

“I’ll get you soon,” promised Neil. He watched as Andrew went to take a look at one of the bouquets Neil made. “Want to buy it? I’ll give you a discount.”

“No thank you, I do enough for your shop as it is. I don’t need to give you my money.”

“Like, what do you do?”

“I use your flowers as reference. And when people ask where I get my inspiration I tell them ‘from Queen’s garden, the best flower shop in Palmetto’. I’m giving you advertisement.” Andrew sounded sincere, but Neil knew better than to trust that voice.

“Really,” he deadpanned.

“Or I would tell them if they asked. It’s not my fault they never do.” Andrew shrugged.

Neil snorted and turned his back on Andrew, leaving him to look at the flowers. After a few more minutes of friendly silence, Neil finished arranging the display and went to the counter. There he found Andrew with a small bouquet in hands.

“I’ll take this one.”

“Knew you’ll give in one day.” Neil smile was patronizing. He enjoyed watching Andrew’s eyes flare with some unnamed emotion.

“You made this one, didn’t you?” Andrew refused to take the bait and Neil felt a little disappointed.

“Yeah,” he answered. “How did you know?” Neil was now curious, he and the other two florists never signed their arrangements despite having different styles. But that was the first time someone pointed a bouquet so sure that it was made by Neil.

“You use small flowers that alone would look plain, but together complement each other. And you use soft colors.” Andrew touched the petals lightly. “Your bouquets are like you. Not really trying to catch attention, but still showing the beauty of flowers.”

Neil was so surprised to hear what Andrew said that he didn’t notice Andrew had left without paying for the flowers. 

* * *

While his weekday routine experienced some small changes because of Neil Josten, Andrew’s weekend routine remained untouched for some time.

Weekends were Andrew’s free time. He never worked at Pipe Dreams on weekends. Instead, he put on  leather pants, combat boots and a sleeveless button down shirt to show off his arms. He checked his knives under the armbands and set off to Eden’s Twilight.

There, every weekends on Fridays and Saturdays he hooked up either with Roland, an old friend, or with any other willing sub.

Andrew liked his weekend routine. And he started to like it even more when one Friday night he noticed Neil behind the bar.

Neil Josten was a problem. A puzzle Andrew liked to spend time contemplating. For one, he was attractive. The combination of unruly auburn hair and electric blue eyes was more than just good looking. His body was in a good shape, the accidental meeting at the gym confirmed that there were fine muscles under all those baggy shirts Neil insisted on wearing. No one could blame Andrew for imagining what he would do if that gorgeous body had been pinned under him.

The only problem was that Neil didn’t swing. That left Andrew wondering if Neil was clueless about his sexuality, in denial, or identified as ace.  But he respected that and didn’t try anything.

The real problem was that seeing Neil in Eden’s surrounded by all that equipment and the atmosphere of sex made it even harder to ignore those fantasies Andrew kept having.

* * *

With little surprise, Neil discovered that he liked working at Eden’s Twilight. It had specific atmosphere, but Neil couldn’t tell if it was a BDSM thing or just a club thing; he never went to a club before.

The place was nice, even despite crowds that came on weekends. Neil didn’t even mind the loud music that made him sometimes unable to hear orders properly. The club was full of life and pulsing energy and Neil liked that, even though he didn’t really participate in the fun that people would come there for.

Neil was on a Friday night shift when he noticed a familiar face in the crowd around the bar. He just turned and saw that Andrew Minyard was standing patiently in Neil’s section of the bar.

At first, Neil wanted to ask, but it was pretty obvious what Andrew was doing there. It would just prove Andrew’s opinion about Neil being stupid. People didn’t go to BDSM clubs by accident and Andrew’s outfit indicated clearly that he was where wanted to be. All that leather gave it away.

“What can I get for you?” Neil leaned a bit above the bar to hear Andrew’s answer better. “I hope you are going to pay this time.” He wouldn’t let himself be cheated twice.

“My request should be for free. An information when did you get a job here for starters.”

“I started three weeks ago.” The slight raise of Andrew’s brows was the only sign of surprise he showed, but Neil noticed that. If one knew what to look for, Andrew was pretty expressive.

“And why haven’t I seen you before?” Andrew asked.

“I don’t know. I’m not very visible from here.” Neil shrugged. “There are better things around to pay attention to.” He gestured toward the dance floor where a mass of bodies was twisting around and making out under the disguise of dancing.

“Oh Neil, you think so little of yourself. That’s just sad.” Andrew shook his head pretending to be worried about him.

Neil didn’t answer and just shrugged. “You want to order something or just came to talk to me?”

“Give me scotch.”

There was a moment of silence before Andrew spoke again.

“Are you going to go and have fun later?” This time it was Andrew who motioned to the rest of the club.

“No.” Neil put a glass of scotch in front of Andrew. “I don’t—”

“Swing. Yes, I know.” Andrew gestured impatiently. “But in a setting like this, don’t you feel at least a bit curious?”

“Well, I—” Before Neil could finish the sentence, a third voice cut in.

“Andrew!” Roland appeared on Neil’s side. “My break starts in five.”

“Good. I’ll be in room six.” Andrew nodded and then looked at Neil. “See you later, Josten.”

He left just like that and Roland did too. Neil went back to pouring drinks and Laila replaced Roland behind the bar as he went on his break.

Neil couldn’t help but wonder about Andrew and Roland. If he remembered correctly, in room six there was a hoist and a few sets of slings. Did having sex like that was really pleasurable? Neil had never had sex even in the most conventional way, so he didn’t have much to say on that, but still.

Roland had mentioned that he was a submissive. That must mean Andrew was a Dom. Neil wasn’t really surprised. From what he’d learned about Andrew, he could say that it suited Andrew perfectly.

* * *

Andrew didn’t try to do anything. He really didn’t. But he was also just a human and seeing Neil often didn’t help to quell his fascination with the florist.

Maybe asking Neil about wanting to try BDSM wasn’t a smart thing, but he couldn’t stop himself. Watching Neil’s reactions was too amusing to pass on them. The only downside was that he didn’t feel much satisfaction doing the scene with Roland. His mind suggested much more creative ideas of how he could introduce Neil to the equipment in the room six.

The seed was now planted and judging by the way Neil observed the club last night, after their conversation, Andrew wouldn’t have to wait long for it to give fruits.

* * *

The night after meeting with Andrew at Eden’s Neil had a dream.

_ He was in an unknown room, lying on a queen sized bed. He was naked and surrounded only by silk sheets. His hands and legs were tied to the bedposts. When he tried his restraints, someone appeared in the door. _

_ As the person came closer, their face also came into focus. It was Andrew. _

_ Without a word, Andrew climbed on the bed between Neil’s thighs. He put his hands on both sides of Neil’s head. Then, hovering over Neil, he whispered, “You are such a pretty sight like this. How should I reward you for being so good?” _

_ Neil didn’t manage to answer before the dream changed. It was like fast forwarding the video; the next thing he knew was that there were hands on Neil body and a tongue. There were fingers sliding inside his ass. He was feeling hot and it was amazing. His hands and legs were still restrained, so he arched his back into Andrew’s touch. _

_ He was falling apart under Andrew and loving it. _

Neil woke up suddenly with red cheeks and even bigger amount of questions than he had had last night.

* * *

Andrew didn’t see Neil much after the meeting at Eden’s. For some reason they kept missing each other. He wondered if maybe Neil got scared and avoided him, but Renee mentioned to him that Queen’s garden had a huge order for some wedding, which meant all of them were busy with work.

In the meantime, Andrew focused on his own job. The guy for whom Andrew had done the ‘Paradise Lost’ quote on his back came back the following week, this time with company. Andrew couldn’t remember his name and the guy didn’t introduce himself again.

The guy and his companion weren’t locals, Andrew was sure. He never saw them around Palmetto. And he was sure he’d remember the Paradise Lost Guy. He had peculiar features; Andrew couldn’t say what nationality he was, he looked somewhere between Latino and Chinese. His friend was less outstanding, but not boring either. He had long blond hair pulled into a low ponytail. They both wore only black, Andrew approved.

Renee was on her lunch break, so he had to deal with them.

“Yes?”

“Hi.” The Paradise Lost Guy wasn’t very talkative. “We have a question. Can you do a tattoo of a gun? I mean, the model we’d choose.”

That was an interesting question, but Andrew heard a lot of detailed designs.

“What model?” He saw enough documentaries to know a bit about types of firearm.

“Sig Sauer P229 DAK.” With that one Andrew wasn’t familiar.

“If I have a photo or something, then yeah, no problem.”

“Great, are you free now?” the guy asked, while his friend stood back quietly.

“Yes.”

“Okay, here.” He took out a phone from his pocket and swept his fingers on the screen a few times. Then he showed it to Andrew.

“I don’t think that’s necessary.” The blond tried to grab the phone, but without success.

In front of Andrew there was a photo album. The number in the corner indicated there was around two hundred photos. All of them pictured the blond friend. On every photo he was holding a gun. There were photos of him just holding it, of him shooting at something not visible in the frame, or him sitting and cleaning the gun.

“What? He wanted to see a picture.”

“Yes, but maybe not in  _ those _ photos.”

There was one that looked like it was taken on some picnic. The blond guys was sitting on a checkered blanket and smiling at the camera. On the blanket, next to his hand was, of course, the gun.

“This one will do,” Andrew pointed at the photo in which the blond was sleeping. The gun was, again, next to him on the pillow. “Come on,” he motioned for the Paradise Lost Guy, but he shook his head.

“I’m the one getting the tattoo.” The blond guy took a step toward Andrew.

Andrew shrugged and handed him the paperwork to fill in. When that was done, the three of them moved further into the studio to the space where Andrew worked.

“Where do you want it?”

“My left hipbone, here.” The blond lifted his shirt to point the exact place.

As Andrew started on his work, he wondered if maybe Neil was right and Andrew ended up doing tattoos for the gang members.

* * *

“Can I ask you something?”

Neil wasn’t sure if what he was doing was smart, but he’d been thinking for the past few days and decided that talking to Andrew might be the best.

“Hello, Josten. Nice to see you too. Why yes, sit.” Andrew motioned to the chair opposite to him.

Neil ran into Andrew at Foxhole. He was supposed to just grab a coffee before going back home, but he changed his plans when he saw Andrew sitting in the corner.

He sat down and started to nervously pick on the lid of his cup.

“So? You had a question?”

“Um, yeah.” Neil looked Andrew directly into the eyes. “It’s about the other night. At Eden’s when you asked me about, um, if I was curious.”

“Ah, that. Right, you didn’t answer.” Andrew sounded bored as always, so it was hard to say what he was thinking.

“I never really thought about it, you know. I don’t swing, that’s what I always say. But you don’t have to swing to have sex right? I don’t really get it, that’s what Allison told me.” He was close to rambling, which was unusual, but Neil never talked about those things. It felt strange and normal at the same time, to talk to Andrew about that.

Andrew was never phased by anything. No matter how weird Neil was, the most extreme reaction he got from Andrew was a raised eyebrow, nothing more. Despite always having a blank face, he made Neil comfortable to talk, he never expected anything from others, and for a socially stunted person like Neil it was a blessing.

Neil could trust him not to freak out when it came to Neil’s actions. But could he trust him with those new  thoughts Neil was having recently? He’d have to take a gamble.

“Well, can’t say she’s wrong. As much as I hate to agree with Reynolds. But you still didn’t ask me the question,” Andrew reminded.

“If I told you, I was interested in… exploring the stuff like what the people do at Eden’s, would you… help me?” That sounded wrong. “I mean, would you let me explore it with you?”

There was a long silence after that and finally Neil raised his eyes to Andrew. Andrew was sitting on the other side of the table motionless. He was looking at Neil with such focus that Neil was suddenly breathless. He didn’t expect so much attention directed at him.

“Are you saying you’d be my sub?”

“Yeah.”

“Why me?”

“I know you and I know I can trust you. “

“Okay, let’s do it.” Andrew decided and Neil nodded. “But first, we have a lot of things to talk about before we start your ‘exploration’. Are you free tomorrow night?”

“Yeah, why?”

“Dinner at my place. I’ll explain to you what you are getting into before you decide if you really want it.“

“Okay, good. I don’t know where you live though.”

“I’ll pick you up from Queen’s at six.”

With that, Andrew stood up and left the café, leaving Neil still nervous, but for different reasons, and very excited.

* * *

It hurt to admit, but Andrew underestimated Neil Josten. He wanted  _ something _ . He wasn’t sure what that something would be, but he didn’t expect for Neil to just go straight to him and offer to become Andrew’s sub just like that.

He’d thought that he could maybe take Neil on a tour around Eden’s or maybe get to know more about Neil’s sexuality, which seemed to be a mystery for Neil himself.

Hearing the proposition from Neil? It was like taking a small step forward and finding out that the ground disappeared.

He couldn’t really complain about this particular turn of events, but it was a surprise. And Andrew liked surprises the most when he was the one providing them.

* * *

When Andrew parked his car in front of the flower shop, Neil was already waiting.

For once in his life he foregone his usual after work clothes in favor of skinny jeans and a soft blue sweater; an outfit he got from Nicky for Christmas. Neil wasn’t sure if it was a date or something similar, but he felt that sweatpants and T-shirts didn’t suit the occasion.

Andrew must’ve shared this sentiment, because he exchanged his own black muscle tee for black Henley.

Neil got in the car when Andrew gestured for him to do it.

“Hey,” he greeted Andrew and received only a grunt in response.

They drove in silence until they arrived on the outskirts of town, where mostly detached houses were located. Neil wouldn’t call it a high class suburbs like the area where Kevin lived with his family, but it was nice and quiet.

Andrew parked in front of a small house and got out. They went to the door, still without a word, but Neil didn’t complain. The silence with Andrew wasn’t uncomfortable. Inside, Neil let himself look around a bit, but wasn’t surprised by what he saw. There was little furniture; a sofa, a coffee table and a soft rug spread on the floor, a TV set. The one thing that stood out was a bookshelf. It took a whole wall and was full to the brim.

There wasn’t a dining room,  but the kitchen was big enough to contain not only cupboards and all equipment, but also a round table for five people. It looked like a thing from those TV shows about huge families.

“Sit, the dinner will be ready soon. Hope you are not allergic to anything, or you’ll have to starve,” said Andrew.

“What are you making?”

“Spaghetti. And we have tiramisu for dessert.” Andrew started moving around, pulling out the ingredients and pots.

“Italian food. How cliché,” Neil grinned. “Can I help you with something?”

“Set the table.” Andrew ignored Neil’s comment and pointed to the cupboard where the tableware was.

Neil did as he was told and after Andrew finished cooking, they sat at the table and started eating. Just one bite confirmed Neil’s suspicions; Andrew was a good cook. He heard something about that from Nicky and Renee, but never had the chance to make sure.

“How much do you know about BDSM?” Andrew finally asked.

“Not much, just what I saw at Eden’s and what they told me there.”

“So I’m going to assume you just know the basics.” Andrew nodded. “Taking roles of the sub and the Dom means a lot of things. It must be agreed and understood on both sides. There must be mutual respect and trust.”

“I trust you. That’s why I want to try it with you,” Neil assured him.

“I know. If you become mu sub, you’ll have to give me control over almost everything that we’ll do. Do you understand what that means?”

That was the part which made Neil the most nervous. Giving up the control wasn’t easy for him. Not after surviving his mother. But if it was Andrew, it was worth the risk.

“Does that mean I’ll have nothing to say about what’s going to happen to me?”

“No.” Andrew’s voice came out fierce. “You’ll decide on boundaries which shall never be crossed. Together, we’ll set the rules of how far we can go without harming either of us. It’s like a promise, a deal. You are trusting me to have control and in exchange, I take care of you. And your pleasure in bed of course.”

“Okay.” Neil let out a breath. “What kind of rules you are talking about?”

“For example, there’s a part of your body you don’t want me to touch. Or that some actions aren’t allowed, like spanking.”

“And if I don’t know what’s allowed until we try it and I decide in the middle I don’t want to finish?”

“We’ll set a safe word. You just will have to say it and I’ll stop immediately.”

“Just like that?”

“Just like that. We both have to feel satisfied after a scene. It doesn’t mean anything if you don’t like it or are scared of what I’m doing to you.”

There was a pause after Andrew stopped speaking.

“How are we going to do it? Just by agreeing on rules?” wondered Neil.

“We’ll write a contract. I have drafted one already. Read it and we’ll discuss if we should change something.” Andrew left the kitchen and came back a moment later with a sheet of paper in hand.

He handed it to Neil and waited as he read it. It had all that Andrew mentioned before and a few more details, but nothing that made Neil worried.

“I’m supposed to call you master?”

“Or sir, or lord. But I prefer ‘master’. And do it only when we are alone. Do you have any objections?”

“None. Just… I have to listen to you, should I also act differently? Or can I just be myself?”

“The only thing I want from my sub is trust and obedience. If you can’t give me that without changing your personality, then we have nothing to talk about.”

“Great.” Neil grinned. “And what is this about the collar?”

“You may earn one in the future. If I’m satisfied with you I might give you one to show that you are mine and I care for you. But it’s too early for this kind of commitment.”

“Okay. Well, I’m still willing to try being a sub. If you are too, then what should we do now?”

“We just have to decide on a safe word and sign the contract. And we are done. Or starting, depending on how you look at it.”

* * *

Andrew didn’t take Neil to bed the night they signed their contract. He wanted to but decided it would be better not to rush things. Neil was inexperienced after all, and Andrew didn’t want to overwhelm him.

They discussed everything, ate the dessert and after few drinks, Andrew drove Neil home. Only later that night, lying sleepless in his bed, Andrew let himself feel the satisfaction.

Not everything was clear yet, but it was going somewhere. The new arrangement, as Andrew decided to call what he had with Neil now, could be a challenge for both of them. For Neil because of his inexperience, and for Andrew because of who he was.

Andrew never interacted with his subs outside the scenes. He went to the club with them or met at home, but nothing more. With Neil, there could be problems. They saw each other on a daily basis, hanged out around Queen’s before the offer came into the picture. They couldn’t suddenly avoid each other. If Neil decided to call it off with Andrew after the contract ended, they would still see each other around.

The deal was the closest thing to a relationship Andrew ever had. That meant he’d have to trust Neil even more than he trusted his previous subs. He’d have to take a leap into the unknown, but Andrew had a feeling that Neil was worth it. At least until Andrew got bored.

* * *

Working at Queen’s had its own kind of peace. Neil, Jean, and Kevin worked together like some kind of a sports team, always knowing what had to be done. While Jean took care of the new supply, Neil worked on clients’ orders for bouquets in the back, and Kevin took care of the shop in the front. They made rounds with their posts, which always resulted in a feeling as if each of them was the only one at the shop at the moment. Which was sometimes helpful, when their clashing personalities threatened to explode.

Somehow, it was always Neil who got shifts in the front when Andrew came to the shop. 

It was on a warm afternoon when Neil was just sitting behind the counter that one of Queen’s regulars came in. John visited very often - he was the other person who was at the flower shop as much was Andrew, but Andrew never bought anything.

John was an ecology student who loved all kinds of plants, so it wasn’t surprising that he found common language with all the florists. He came to Queen’s in search of rare houseplants, his favorite being bonsai trees.

Neil and John were too busy sorting through the folder of the plants Kevin planned to import to notice Andrew entering the shop. Neil realized Andrew came only after John already had left. When he looked around the shop he found Andrew at the stall with the lilacs.

_ Let’s make love. My heart belongs to you. We are perfect for each other. _ Neil’s mind supplied the meaning of the flowers.

“Neil.” Andrew greeted him calmly.

Referring to each other by first names was probably the most visible change between them since signing the contract. Since then, though, nothing had happened. They kept seeing each other during work hours, when Andrew visited Queen’s. After work, Andrew always waited for Neil in front of Queen’s to drive him home. But he never invited him to his, never took him anywhere or even try to come up to Neil’s flat.

They didn’t even talk as they used to. It wasn’t like either of them was talkative, but Neil enjoyed their exchanges. He didn’t expect for his idea to put a damper on them. If it was going to continue, then Neil would end up regretting even thinking about the possibility of exploring this side of life.

“Andrew.” Neil grinned. “Were you going to sit there quietly just watching me? Should I be concerned I have a stalker?”

“Because you are new to this, I’ll give you your first warning. I told you what you are to call me.” Andrew didn’t move from the stall. “Try again.”

“Kevin and Jean are in the back. They can come here any time.”

“Second warning. One more mistake and I’ll have to punish you, Neil. We are off to a great start, I see.” Like always, Andrew displayed the emotional range of an iceberg.

“But, master.” Neil leaned down on the counter, laying his chin on his folded arms. “You’ve been ignoring me those days. You surprised me, master.” Neil was smirking now. Well, he was never good at lying low, and if Andrew expected anything else, he’d be in for a shock.

“You are to be ready for me always, Neil.” Andrew moved slowly toward Neil, like a panther closing in on its prey. “I decide when and where come for you.” Now Andrew was standing directly in front of Neil. “You failed this test, such a shame.”

“You are not happy with me, master?” Neil didn’t lift his head from where he was resting it on his arms, he just tilted it to the side and raised his eyes to meet Andrew’s. “Can I make it up to you?”

“There’s no need. We are just beginning after all. Just remember not to make this mistake again.”

“Yes, master.”

“Good. Now, I came to tell you that I want you to spend the night at my house.  I’m going to pick you up at nine.” Andrew ran his fingers through Neil’s hair, tugging on it lightly.

Not good, thought Neil.

“You want to say something, Neil?” Of course Andrew noticed.

“I can’t, master. There’s another wedding tomorrow. We still have a lot of work to do and after closing I must help Kevin and Jean. And then set the decorations early in the morning. I’m sorry, master.”

“Your junkie’s heart will break if I take away your time with flowers.” Andrew kept his fingers in Neil’s hair. “Tomorrow then, at nine.”

* * *

Neil was tired, Andrew could see that.

“Hard day?” he asked as Neil got in the car.

“Yes, master. The bride called last night when we were finishing the bouquets for the tables and started crying hysterically. She said that yellow roses are out of the question, because she just found out what they mean in flower language.” Neil sighed. “It was around midnight. We had to redo everything in time to go the wedding’s venue to set up everything.”

“What flowers did she decide on in the end?” Andrew didn’t care about the bride and her life crisis with flowers, but it was amusing to hear Neil rant.

“Red roses! Can something be more cliché? I suggested so many flowers that would be perfect, but she goes with the wrong kind of flowers and later with the most overused flowers for a wedding  that are out there. Good thing that the other color was white, it matches both, yellow and red.”

“Hmmm. If you are tired then maybe we should change our plans for tonight?” It pained Andrew to say that, but he wanted Neil to fall asleep in the middle of a scene even less than to wait a bit more.

“No. I’m up for anything you want to do, master.”

They stopped at the red light, so Andrew looked at Neil. He was tired, that was obvious. But he wasn’t lying. Neil wanted this night as much as Andrew. There was no reason to refuse what they both desired.

“Okay, then.”

Soon they arrived at Andrew’s house. Andrew directed Neil to the bedroom, so he could get ready. When that was done, Andrew went to the bathroom to change.

Shirtless and clad only into leather pants and his armbands, he entered the bedroom. Neil was already waiting for him naked. As instructed, Neil put his clothes on the chair next to the door and sat on the floor in the middle of the room.

“Good boy,” Andrew praised him. “Yes or no?”

The question was one of the rules. Being a sub inside the bedroom and outside of it were two different things. Andrew insisted he will ask that before each scene together to make sure Neil was ready.

“Yes, master,” Neil answered breathlessly. Someone was eager, thought Andrew.

“Get on the bed,” he instructed.

Without a word Neil complied and in a moment he was sitting on the edge of Andrew’s queen sized bed. He was watching Andrew with an intense look in his eyes.

Some part of Andrew wanted to scold him for that: a sub shouldn’t be so forward after all. But he decided against it. This look was good on Neil, making his blue eyes shine. And well, Andrew didn’t want to fuck some mindless doll, he wanted Neil.

He went to the closet and pulled a blindfold. As much as he wanted to see Neil’s eyes as he took him apart, Andrew had other ideas for tonight.

“I’m going to cover your eyes. When I‘m done, I want you to lie on your stomach and don’t move until I tell you otherwise. You can talk.”

“Yes, master.”

When the blindfold was secure in its place and Neil lied down, Andrew fetched scented oils, a bottle of lube and a condom from the bedside. He straddled Neil’s hips and sat on his ass. He could feel Neil shudder a bit under him. Andrew poured some oil on his hands and started massaging Neil’s back.

Neil let out a soft gasp as Andrew started with his neck and shoulders, working on the knots of muscles and relieving the tension. Slowly he went down, massaging lower and lower. At the same time he leaned forward to trail kisses on Neil’s skin. Andrew could hear Neil’s breath quickening with each kiss.

Andrew moved as his hands and lips reached Neil’s hips. As he straddled his thighs, Andrew pushed his finger, this time coated with lube, inside Neil’s ass. Neil buckled under him with surprise, but stilled before Andrew had a chance to reprimand him.

Andrew moved his finger until he felt Neil getting used to it. Then he added a second finger and started scissoring them inside Neil. He was moving slowly, sluggishly, taking pleasure from how Neil was getting more and more worked up under him.

Neil moaned into the bed.

“How does it feel, Neil? Is it good?” Andrew leaned forward to whisper in Neil’s ear.

“Ye–es, master. Feels good.”

“Tell me. Tell me what you feel.” Andrew curled his fingers inside Neil.

“You, master. I–I can feel you, master. Your hands on me… Inside me. My skin is burning where you touch it. Your smell—” Neil’s voice cracked a bit.

“My smell?” Andrew licked behind Neil’s ear, drinking in the moans he was letting out.

“Ah–aah, yes! It’s everywhere.”

“Hmmm.” Andre adjusted himself a bit. “I wonder if I could get you to come just like that, just touching you. But not on your cock, no. Maybe just with my fingers in your ass, huh?” he twisted his fingers and found Neil’s prostate.

Neil screamed and moved instinctively, but Andrew used his other hand to hold him down.

“Don’t move, Neil. I didn’t give you permission.”

“Master,” Neil gasped. “Master, I want—“

“Yes, Neil?”

“I’m a good boy, you said it, master. So let me—“

“Someone is getting needy.”

“I won’t last long, ma–master.” Neil tried rutting into the bed, but Andrew withdrew his fingers and stopped him with both his hands on Neil’s hips. Neil whined at the loss, but Andrew silenced him.

“Needy boys don’t get rewards. I should leave you just like that. Handcuff your hands, so you won’t be able to even touch yourself. Then let you just lie here while I watch you and get myself off. What do you think?”

“Would master deprive himself of putting his cock into my virgin ass?” With no little surprise Andrew noticed that Neil was smirking. He was on the edge and still used his smart mouth to rile Andrew up.

“Don’t think so highly of yourself.” Andrew lifted himself up a bit to unzip his pants and free his cock. He rolled a condom on and poured more lube on it.

“So you would, master? What a shame. I thought you’d be happy to—“ Neil’s voice broke and he let out a loud moan as he felt Andrew’s cock nudging at his entrance.

Andrew backed off a little, reached for the first pillow he could find and shoved it under Neil’s hip, manhandling him with ease.

“And for that, I’m not letting you come. Maybe I’ll let you later, but for now, you are going to hold it off. Is that clear?” Andrew asked as he positioned himself over Neil’s ass.

“B–but master—“

“Is that clear, Neil?”

“Yes! Yes, master,” Neil moaned hiding his face in the sheets.

“Good boy. See, you can do it if you try.”

Slowly, Andrew started thrusting into Neil ass. Neil moans got even louder turning into screaming calls for his master. At first Andrew went shallow, going deeper with each thrust until his whole cock was burrowed in Neil. He stilled for a moment before he picked up the pace and started thrusting again, this time going all the way.

Neil was so hot inside and so tight despite opening him with Andrew’s fingers. If Andrew didn’t have such a strong control over himself, he’d come right there, like a teenager during his first time in bed.

“Ma–master… I’m going… I’m going to come.” Neil was moaning breathlessly.

“Not yet, Neil.” Andrew stroked Neil’s sides.

Andrew could feel the upcoming orgasm. In the last moment, he pulled out got rid of the condom and spilled over Neil’s back. He watched Neil’s shoulder blades, now coated in white, fall and rise rapidly. From how muffled Neil’s moans sounded, Andrew suspected, he must have bit on the sheets to stop himself from coming.

Andrew turned Neil on his back and tugged on the blindfold until he took it off. Neil blinked a few times, but the room was dark, so his eyes adjusted quickly. Neil’s cock was hard and leaking precome.

“Come for me, Neil,” he said looking Neil in the eyes.

And Neil did. With a gasp and a mouthed ‘master’ on his lips.

As Neil was trembling in the aftermath, Andrew lied next to him and pulled Neil into his arms.

“Good boy,” he murmured. “You did great, now sleep.” He kissed Neil forehead lightly and watched as Neil closed his eyes.

“Good night, master.” Neil whispered before the sleep claimed him.

* * *

Neil woke up with his head on Andrew’s chest and a sticky mess covering his stomach and back. He tried to get up and see how bad it was, but an iron grip around his waist stopped him.

“Stay where you are,” Andrew commanded without opening his eyes.

“I’m filthy,” Neil protested, “and hungry, master. I need a shower.”

“Did I fucking stutter, Neil?”

“No, master, but—“

“Then stay here.”

There was a moment of silence before Neil spoke again, “Has it been it long enough, master? Can I go now?”

Andrew groaned with irritation and pushed Neil away.

“I’m starting to regret my decision to listen to your offer. You are the worst sub I’ve ever had.”

“You hurt me, master.” Neil couldn’t help it. The temptation to push Andrew was too big to resist. Andrew always had been in control, Neil never saw anything have an impact on him. He wanted to be the one to make Andrew lose his indifferent mask.

It was like playing with fire, but Neil knew that for all his threats, Andrew was the safest person for Neil.

“Like I care.” Andrew reached to the bedside for a pack of cigarettes. “I should tie you to this bed right now and make you wait for me. But I think I have a better idea. Go, clean yourself, pretty boy.”

“Aw, you think I’m pretty, master?”

“On a second thought, handcuffs might be good enough.”

Neil just grinned and got up from the bed. He went to the bathroom and stepped straight under the shower. He was almost done when he heard the door open and close. A shadow appeared on the other side of the curtain.

“Missed me already, master?” Neil asked.

Andrew pushed the curtain away with one swift move. Neil let his eyes roam over his naked, tattoo-covered form. Form messy blond hair and emotionless face, to broad shoulders and strong arms. And further, to his toned stomach, stopping at Andrew’s half-hard cock.

Surprisingly, Neil felt himself blush at the sight. He’d had sex with Andrew last night, but seeing now, in a bright daylight, how Andrew reacted to him was something different. Neil had never been in a position where someone wanted him before. Now he had proof in front of him that he could be an object of other people’s desires. It was dizzying.

“Have you ever sucked a dick, Neil?” Andrew asked in a voice that one might use while talking about the weather.

“No.” Neil’s voice was barely louder than a whisper.

“There’s always a first time for everything.” Neil couldn’t be sure, but he thought Andrew sounded satisfied with his answer. “On your knees.”

Neil almost forgot about the water still running around him. He made a move to turn it off, but Andrew stopped him. He took a step under the spray letting the water fall on him and wet his hair.

“I’m waiting, Neil.”

Dazed, Neil lowered himself to his knees. He wasn’t sure what to do.

“Don’t try to take it all,” Andrew instructed. “You’d gag. Use your tongue and lips at first.”

“Yes, master.”

Neil put his hands on Andrew’s thighs for better balance and leaned his head forward. He had no idea how to do it, so he started with kisses. Kisses were easy, he could remember what Andrew’s mouth on his back made him feel.

He left little pecks along the length of Andrew’s cock. He let his tongue slip a bit and felt Andrew harden even more. Then Andrew’s balls attracted his attention. He mouthed at them until he felt more than heard Andrew groan.

Neil ducked his head and swiped his tongue as close to Andrew’s entrance as he could and then licked the underside of Andrew’s cock.

“Now, suck on the head.” One of Andrew’s hands found its way into Neil’s hair, and he pulled at it lightly.

Neil didn’t comply immediately. He licked the whole length of Andrew’s cock down to the balls and up again. He felt the fingers in his hair tighten a bit, but didn’t react.

After a final lick, he opened his mouth and took the head. With his lips stretched around Andrew’s cock, Neil looked up to see Andrew’s face. As he’d thought, Andrew was looking down at him with such intensity that it made Neil shiver. He moaned, the sound muffled by Andrew’s cock, but he knew Andrew could feel the vibrations.

Neil sucked, pressing his tongue to the slit. Above him, Andrew’s breaths grew quicker. Feeling daring, Neil started bobbing his head a little. He tried not to gag as he swirled his tongue.

The taste of Andrew’s cock in his mouth was incredible. It tasted a bit salty, like skin does, with something unique, something that was  _ Andrew’s. _ Neil loved it.

Neil felt precome leaking inside his mouth, so he went back to sucking on the head, wanting to savor the taste as long as possible.

Too fast for Neil’s liking, Andrew grabbed the back of Neil’s head and pulled him back.

“Stop,” he ordered.

Neil listened, but he wanted to complain. He was just opening his mouth when Andrew came,, painting Neil’s lips and neck white.

Involuntarily Neil licked his lips and swallowed the little bit of come he could.

“Good boy.” Andrew praised and tousled Neil’s hair.

Like last night, Neil felt a wave of something hot inside of him at the words.

“Oh, someone got excited.” Andrew commented and Neil didn’t understand what he meant until he noticed what Andrew was looking at.

Neil didn’t even notice he’d gotten hard giving a blowjob.

Andrew pulled Neil to his feet and took his cock in his hand.

* * *

With satisfaction thrumming through him, Andrew went to make breakfast. For all the attitude problems Neil displayed, he was a quick learner when it mattered. If Neil was going to pick everything as fast as he did with the instructions on giving a blowjob, Andrew might keep him for longer.

And the list of potential entertainments was getting longer, too. He couldn’t wait to see how Neil would get through what Andrew planned for today.

_ Neil, still wet after the shower, reached for his clothes, but Andrew stopped him. _

_ “Any plans for today, Neil?” _

_ “No, master. I have a day off so I planned to just stay at home.” _

_ “Then you can stay here. I had plans for us today.” _

_ “Oh.” Neil looked surprised, as if spending more time with Andrew wasn’t something he expected to do. “Then I’ll stay.” _

_ “Good. Yes or no?” _

_ “Yes.” Now Neil was breathless. Andrew liked having this effect on Neil. _

_ “Get on the bed, on all fours.” _

_ When Neil complied, Andrew went to the closet where he kept his stuff and took what he needed. _

_ “Today, we are going to take our time. I’m going to do something that will remind you of what it feels like to have me inside you, but it won’t be the same. Kind of an imitation, you could say. I want to see how long you will withstand before you’ll come to me.” He said as he stood on Neil’s side. _

_ “And if I won’t come to you, master?” Neil smirked at him. _

_ “You are a good boy, Neil. I know you’ll come.” Andrew caressed Neil’s cheek. “And when you come to me, you will have to persuade me to give you what you want. I want to see you beg,” he whispered. _

_ He watched Neil swallow and when he saw that Neil was eager to start their game, he went behind Neil. _

_ Andrew poured lube on his finger and inserted it into Neil’s ass. After a moment he added a second finger. He knew Neil would still be loose and tender after last night, so he didn’t prepare him too long. He pulled out ignoring Neil’s whine and replaced his fingers with a butt plug. _

_ Neil gasped a turned his head to look at Andrew. _

_ “Master, what have you—“ _

_ “It’s not my cock, but it’ll do just fine. Now you are going to get dressed. Then we’ll eat breakfast and decide what to do later. We could watch a movie.” Andrew moved away from the bed to another closet. _

_ He pulled a paper bag and tossed it to Neil. _

_ “Your clothes are shit. When you are with me you are going to wear what I give you. Now, put it on, I’ll make breakfast. _

And now Andrew was waiting for Neil to come down and join him, while he was making pancakes.

It was going to be a wonderful day, he decided.

* * *

Walking with a butt plug inside him was strange. Sitting down at breakfast seemed impossible for a first few moments, but Neil refused to give up that easily. Some part of his mind wanted to rebel against Andrew and not beg, no matter how much he wanted Andrew’s cock to replace the toy.

But he knew he’d cave in eventually. Andrew wouldn’t start this kind of game if he wasn’t sure he’d win. Neil wanted to be angry about that, but couldn’t. And if he’d do what he was told to, then maybe Andrew would praise him. And  _ that _ was a very alluring prospect.

Neil already liked the idea of being Andrew’s good boy. He only had to spend some time, probably a few hours, in an uncomfortable situation. It wouldn’t be the first time in his life when Neil wasn’t able to relax. This was nothing but a small inconvenience. After that, he’d ask Andrew nicely and let his master lead the way further.

* * *

In the beginning, everything was going according to the plan. Andrew and Neil ate breakfast, washed the dishes and, like Andrew had proposed, watched a movie.

Andrew watched Neil from the corner of his eye. He was fidgeting a bit, but didn’t show much discomfort. Andrew knew it must’ve been hard and couldn’t wait for the moment when Neil would break. It was going to be a beautiful sight.

They were midway some weird Oscar-winning movie Renee had recommended to Andrew, when the doorbell rang loudly. Neil looked at Andrew questioningly and Andrew responded with a blank stare.

He didn’t expect guests today and for sure he wasn’t letting anyone into his house while Neil was there. He wanted to ignore the newcomer, but he heard the door being unlocked from the outside.

“Andrew? Where are you? I know you are here, the car is at the front.” Nicky shouted as he entered.

That was unexpected. Andrew hadn’t made any plans with Nicky. And Erik for that matter, if the second pair of footsteps following Nicky belonged to Erik.

“Ah, here you are!” Nicky appeared in the doorframe. “Why— Neil?” He froze at the sight of the said man. Erik’s head appeared above Nicky’s shoulder.

“Hi Nicky,” replied Neil.

“Wha—?”

Before Nicky could make a fool of himself, Andrew cut in with his own questions.

“What are you doing here? I don’t remember inviting you.”

“I, uh, called you yesterday. You didn’t pick up, and let me tell you that I called nineteen times. So I left a message. I told you in it that we are doing a family meeting sooner than planned, because Aaron has some conference in Boston next week and he won’t be able to come. We moved it to today and it’s your turn to play host. So here we are.” Nicky finished with a bright smile, unaware of how he just destroyed Andrew’s day.

It wasn’t that Andrew didn’t want to meet with his brother and cousin. Despite Nicky being an idiot and Aaron being as much of an asshole as Andrew himself, he didn’t want to stop their tradition of gathering once a month for dinner. But it didn’t change the fact that he had plans with Neil and didn’t feel like changing them.

“You left the message, but didn’t wait for my answer?”

“You never call Nicky back, Erik pointed out. Nicky’s husband was often irritated with Andrew for that. He couldn’t understand that not everyone had the patience to deal with Andrew’s idiot cousin. “We just assumed you heard the message and was fine with it.”

The truth was, Andrew saw that he had a voice message, but didn’t check it, telling himself that it wouldn’t  be anything important since he was on a day off.

“So, what do we do? Aaron will be here any moment now.” Nicky was visibly unhappy.

Andrew sighed. If Nicky was unhappy, then Aaron would be irritated and Erik would get angry. The only solution was to eat dinner with his family. But that left Neil.

“I’ll go.” Neil stood up from the sofa and Andrew had to give it to him, he didn’t show anything. “It’s your family gathering. I should go.”

“Stay,” Andrew almost growled.

“Oh, no, no!” Nicky exclaimed. “You were here first. I didn’t know you and Andrew were friends now. If I did, we’d have never just come like this. Eat with us.” He smiled encouragingly at Neil.

Unsure, Neil looked at Andrew, who nodded unnoticeably.

“Okay, I’ll stay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who spotted the cameos from other fandoms? :D They appear again
> 
> Thank you for the reading and until next time! ;)
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr at: dreamingparrish.tumblr.com


End file.
